Disturbing Dreams
by Khee.Mei
Summary: Lorsqu'on est hanté par des rêves, qui tournent vite au cauchemar, notre vie finie par y ressembler. Shikamaru est possédé par ces visions, qui vont peut-être se révéler utile finalement...
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer_: Naruto ne m'appartient pas (pour l'instant -sors-). Masashi Kishimoto est l'heureux propriétaire.

_**Disturbing Dreams - Prologue**_

Il avait beau être réputé comme étant le plus grand feignant de Konoha, sa famille et les quelques personnes au courant s'inquiétaient pour son état. Shikamaru passait son temps cloîtré dans sa chambre, volets clos et porte verrouillée. Sa mère faisait tout pour qu'il la laisse entrer, ne serait-ce que pour lui parler et l'aider, mais rien. Il n'ouvrait sa porte que pour prendre son plateau repas que ses parents lui apportaient ou pour aller aux toilettes. Et ce, depuis presque deux jours.

A l'intérieur, la pièce était dans un désordre monstre. Shikamaru était assis sur le bord de son lit, la tête dans les mains. Un rêve ? Un cauchemar ? Mais quelles étaient ces affreuses images qu'il revoyait défiler dans sa tête sans répit ? Il était désorienté et complétement terrorisé. Pourtant, il en faut beaucoup pour inquiéter notre Shinobi. Bien que cela n'étaient que des images, tout avait l'air si réel et proche de lui. Lorsque son père frappa à sa porte pour lui demander si il désirait manger, Shikamaru se leva d'un bond, ouvrit la porte et se retrouva en pleurs face à son père.

- Papa, aide-moi…

* * *

><p>D'accord, je l'avoue. C'est vraiment nul pour un prologue. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je déteste faire des longs prologues et en plus, si je le fais pas... Bah c'est pas drôle. C'est la première fiction que je publie sur un manga (oh wah !) alors j'espère que vous n'hésiterez pas à critiquer pour m'aider à progresser ~<p>

Mei


	2. Chapitre 1

Déjà le chapitre 1, et oui ! Mais en fait, il est tellement ennuyant que j'ai un peu honte. huhu. Pardonnez moi, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même et que l'histoire vous tentera toujours ...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 1<em>**

Lorsque Shikamaru était sorti en pleurs de se chambre, ce fut comme un électrochoc pour son père qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Il prit donc le temps de l'écouter, tentant avec beaucoup de mal de consoler son fils. Il lui raconta les horreurs qu'il voyait.

- C'est comme si … j'étais présent. Je sentais même des feuilles tomber sur mon visage et la terre sur mes doigts. J'entendais ma voix, et des cris horribles. Puis je vu. J'ai vu une scène atroce … Tu étais avec moi. Maman aussi. Et, il y avait un…un…. Cadavre.

- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, mon fils.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ? Les images de ce cauchemar envahissent mon esprit, dès que je ferme les yeux, c'est comme si la scène recommençait indéfiniment. Et puis, c'était le corps de Satomi…

Shikaku eu un léger mouvement de recul, et paraissait plus que surpris. Il resta un court instant à regarder dans le vide puis reprit ses esprits. Il aborda un air grave et regarda son fils.

- Tu en es sûr Shika ? demanda-t-il.

Evidemment qu'il en était sûr !

- Ça fait longtemps … Tu as du oublier à quoi elle ressemblait, tu ne penses pas ? dit-il sans laisser le temps à son fils de répondre.

Shikamaru soupira, se frotta le front puis releva la tête.

- Et toi, l'as-tu oublié ?

Son père ouvrit de grands yeux. Comment osait-il poser cette question ? Bien que le jeune Nara ne fût pas dans son état normal, c'était plutôt spécial comme question.

- Mais pour qui me prends-tu ? Je n'oublierai jamais l'un de mes enfants !

- C'est pourtant ce que tu as…

- TAIS-TOI ! le coupa son père. Je ne tolèrerai pas ces sous-entendus plus longtemps ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Je n'ai jamais abandonné ta sœur ! Pourtant elle a disparu … Et ce depuis près de 7 ans… Je la cherche toujours tu sais …

- Je ne te reproche rien papa.

Le père de Shikamaru baissa la tête. Il avait tellement honte d'avoir cherché sa fille tant d'année, sans n'avoir trouvé aucun indice. Satomi avait disparu du jour au lendemain alors qu'elle n'avait que 7 ans. Elle devait en avoir le double aujourd'hui, et Shikamaru s'en rendait bien compte.

- Et …

Shikamaru ouvrit la bouche mais n'osa pas prononcer le moindre mot. Son père l'encouragea à continuer sa phrase, estimant ne pas pouvoir être plus choqué que ça. Il avait tort.

- Donc ma « vision » son corps était… à côté de la fontaine au fond du jardin. Enterré.

Shikaku se leva d'un bond, choqué par les paroles de son fils et sortit de sa chambre. Il revînt quelques minutes plus tard avec deux pelles.

- Ta vision te hante ? Je vais te montrer que tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Viens.

Il était bien déterminer à montrer à son fils qu'il n'avait aucune raison de réagir comme ça pour un simple rêve. Shikamaru se leva de son lit, légèrement effrayé et pris une pelle que lui tendait son père. Il se dirigea vers le jardin en compagnie de son père, où il croisa sa mère en train de cueillir des cerises. Elle parut heureuse de voir son fils en dehors de sa chambre, mais étonnée de le voir une pelle à la main.

- Shikamaru, où est-ce exactement ? demanda son père.

- Juste là.

Il lui montra l'emplacement exact de sa vision. Son corps était parcouru de frissons. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas été dans un état d'anxiété si important. Voyant que son fils était à la limite de l'apeurement, Shikaku se mit à creuser. Il fut aidé par son fils quelques secondes plus tard. Mme Nara les rejoint par curiosité et leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle n'eut aucune réponse.

Les deux hommes continuèrent de creuser plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils heurtent quelque chose.

- C'est la tuyauterie hein Papa ?

Shikaku n'osa pas répondre et se contenta de continuer à creuser avec les mains. Si c'était vraiment la tuyauterie ils risqueraient de l'abimer s'ils continuaient avec une pelle. Sa femme les observait encore plus abasourdie, elle ne comprenait rien du tout.

Shikamaru, une boule au ventre, essaya d'enlever délicatement la terre qui enrobait l'objet « gênant ». Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser, que sa mère hurla.

* * *

><p>Je suis désolée, je ferai des petits chapitres, comme ça, ça me permet de mettre la suite plus vite. ( et pas 7 mois plus tard ... -Oui ça m'arrivait souvent avant- )<p>

Je ferai tout pour que la suite ne tarde pas trop :) ! En attendant : Reviews ?


End file.
